Waiting for you
by Purple.Raindrops.10
Summary: Edwards gone but not in the way your thinking, and Bella is trying to deal.  Who is there helping her through? You guessed it an annoying little pixie. *All Human*
1. Chapter 1

I am lying there on my back looking up at the sky as the cool summer night breeze flies around me. There is just a tiny sliver of the moon high in the sky and

thousands of twinkling stars shining around it. I always love nights like this, when everything seems perfect, and it looks as if nothing will ever change, that I

will wake up and everything will still be perfect. The night fools you like that sometimes, but then the sun comes out and everything goes back to normal,

people late for work, buying their usual coffee and honking their horns at the slow traffic. The world just seems to slow down at night and it feels like

anything is possible. I turn my head to the road as a single car went by, probably the first one in hours. Its headlights lit up everything and then it all turns

dark again. I sigh getting up and grabbing my shoes from where I left them on the grass. I slowly make my way back to my bedroom window, easing it up

gently, I am slightly surprised when it doesn't creak at all but then again I have been using it more often lately. I used to only come out at night every once

and a while when I couldn't fall asleep but for the past couple of weeks I have been coming outside almost every night. I make my way across my room past

my dresser and nightstand to my bed, trying hard not to think about the picture that I put in my dresser almost two weeks ago. I lie down on my unmade

bed and feel a single tear roll down my cheek. I can't help but cry, my whole life is thousands of miles away and I know he is smiling at me in that picture in

my dresser drawer.

I am completely exhausted when I finally get up in the morning, while making my way to the kitchen to feed my grumbling stomach I keep telling

myself that it's only five more months, only five months until I get to see the man I love. I get a bowl out of the cabinet and pour myself a bowl of cereal, I

know my dad thinks I am crazy. Before he left my dad said it was only a summer romance that I shouldn't get in too deep but I never listened because I was

completely in love with him and I knew it was way more than what my dad thought it was. While eating I get out a piece of paper and a pen and start

writing. I write to him every day and even though he told me that he probably wouldn't get them and if he did it would be quite awhile before I got a letter

back because they move around so much, I haven't given up hope.

I took my pen and with a shaky hand I started writing, _Edward, I have missed you so much the last couple of weeks... _I take a deep breath and push the

paper away, I can't do this right now I am very close to another breakdown and I need some fresh air. I go upstairs and take a shower trying to soothe my

horrible headache I got from crying so much. Half an hour later I am walking down the street going nowhere when I hear someone calling my name.

"Hey Alice", I hear myself saying. "Bella, where have you been I thought we were going to that party last night but you never showed and when I called

you your phone was off. You scared me Bell." "I'm sorry Alice I forgot all about it and I think my phone is dead." "That's okay, I was just going over to

Martha's to get some coffee, you want to come?" "Sure Alice sounds good." Martha's is the only really good place to eat in this insanely small town that we

live in and Martha has always been like a grandma to me. Plus her coffee always seems to make me feel better.

When I open the old door to her diner the little bell dings announcing our arrival and Martha looks up from the stove where she is making what must be

the best smelling bacon ever. "Hey girls, your just in time for some bacon." Alice hops over and grabs the plate of bacon, scarfing it down with a mumbled

thanks. "Can I just have a coffee Martha, I had some cereal at home." "Sure thing sweetie." While she is pouring my coffee Alice is already over the party I

missed last night and now she is talking about "The Best Party Ever" which is supposed to be tonight. "Bella you have to come over before the party so we

can make sure our outfits coordinate." That is the thing about Alice she is into fashion, makeup, parties but I am completely opposite, I could care less about

what I look like or if I go to any parties at all. Alice always gets mad at me saying that if I went to parties or tried a little harder with my appearance guys

would be lining up at the door. I didn't used to care if I had a line of guys waiting for me, or any guys for that matter, but that was before Edward.

It was a normal Friday night, I was at Alice's trying on every outfit she threw at me getting ready for another "amazing" party, letting her do

whatever she wanted with my hair and makeup, not caring in the least about the party she said would be incredible. On our way there Alice turned up the

music and she sang her heart out just like always and when we got there she went straight for the beer while I hung back like I usually do. I wondered into

the kitchen, seeing only one other person who was just sitting at the table looking bored out of his mind, he didn't even look up as I jumped up on the

counter planning to stay there for awhile. I looked out the window seeing that the party had moved outside as well. The guy seemed to notice my presence

and he looked up at me. As soon as I saw his face I knew he wasn't like all the other guys here. He looked kinder gentler like he wasn't here to dance and

drink but was here for a reason, a purpose. With a grin he said, "I think you're missing the party." I laughed saying, "I'm not that into parties." "Me either",

he said. I wondered what he was doing here if he didn't like parties but then again I was here and I hated parties. "I'm Edward by the way." He said it like

he was trying to be nonchalant about it but he wanted to talk to me. "I'm Isabella but everyone just calls me Bella", I heard myself saying. I'm not exactly

sure why I was still talking to him but he was cute, about my age, and there was just something in his eyes, like he had a mysterious and captivating story

to tell, and I wanted to hear it. "Well Ali would you like to dance with me?" If it was any other party and any other guy I would have said no, but it wasn't

and for some reason that I still don't really understand, I said yes. The rest of the night was one of the best nights I had had in awhile. We danced for a little

bit and then we sat down and just talked, about anything and everything. It scared me how open and genuinely happy I was while talking to him, I felt

completely safe with him. After that night we were inseparable, we did everything together, spent every waking moment with each other.

"Alice I'm not sure I want to go to this party tonight." I am sitting in her room as she tries on dress after dress, getting ready for the party. I haven't

been to a party since Edward left and I'm afraid if I do go it will be to much to handle. "Bella we've been over this, I think you should just forget him. If he

wanted to stay with you I think he would have called by now." "Alice stop okay he said before he left it was going to be hard but I trust him." And I do trust

him, he loves me and I know it, sometimes it's just hard not having him here to tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Why me? It always happens to me, just to top off my extremely great day my freaking piece of junk worth nothing truck had to die in the middle of<p>

absolutely nowhere. I was driving around not heading anywhere just trying to get my mind off of everything when I saw it. I didn't even realize I was on this

road until I saw the tree. I stopped my truck and was just staring into space thinking about the first time Edward had brought me here. I am debating

getting out and walking into that amazing sanctuary that I know will bring the memories of him flooding back but I'm not sure i can take that right now, all

the hurt and loneliness, and yet I want to go there, feel him, smell him, I want to remember. I sit there for a while trying to decide what I should do. I

eventually come to the conclusion that I should come back some other time when i have had a better day so I turn the key in the ignition and, just my luck, it

doesn't start, of course not why would anything go my way today. I get my phone out ready to call a tow truck or my dad but then I look back at the place

where I feel most connected to the man I love the place that i have been purposefully avoiding since he had left. I throw my phone down on the passenger

seat and get out of my truck, slamming the door as I go.

I walk past the oddly shaped tree that serves as a marker to the opening of a different world. Past the tree is an old crumbling concrete wall with

vines all over it. You can hardly tell there is a wall behind all those vines anyone who went by here wouldn't give it a second glance, but i knew better I knew

what was hidden. I pulled the vines away revealing the door, the door that Edward led me through on that cold November night. I pushed the memories

away I needed to get inside before I fell apart completely. I took a deep breath and turned the ancient handle, opening the door to the place where our

secrets and deepest fears will forever be hidden behind it's cold harsh yet somehow comforting walls. I pull the vines over the door covering me from the

outside world, grab the flashlight that's always just to the right of the door and start walking down the path. As soon as I see the split pathway up ahead I

automatically turn to the right, heading down the stairs. I feet a jolt of happiness and excitement as I hear the familiar sound of running water. I run down

the rest of the stairs and walk over to the little river that feels so comforting, I feel like he was here with me. I sit down leaning my head against the

concrete wall and finally let myself remember that night. The night when all our walls came down, the night i truly fell in love with him.

I remember it was incredibly cold and gloomy that day. I hadn't talked to him all day I thought I would be okay, that I would get through the day

without a breakdown but then from down the hall came the unmistakable sound of my dad crying and I completely lost it. I needed to get out, I grabbed my

phone and ran down the stairs out my front door and down the sidewalk. I walked to the only ice cream shop in town knowing Edward was working, I wiped

my eyes and went up to the counter. Once he saw me he told the manager that he was leaving early and walked me outside. We sat down on a bench and

he asked me the question I was so scared of answering. I was so afraid that if he knew what I was crying about, that if I let him into that part of my life, he

would run away, calling me crazing as he went. I knew I was being silly of course he wouldn't run away but it scared me just the same. "What's wrong

Bella?" I tried to take a deep breath but it came out short and ragged. I closed my eyes leaning my head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Today is

my mom's birthday." I don't know what I was expecting him to say or do but it wasn't what he did. He stood up grabbed my hand and said, "Come on, I

need you to see something." I didn't feel like walking I didn't feel like seeing anything, actually i just wanted to lay down go to sleep and wake up to

tomorrow, but the way he said it, like it would make a life or death difference if i went to see this "something". I didn't know it then but i was right, that night

changed my life forever.

That was the night he showed me the hidden river, the night I told him all about my mother. How she had had cancer for a year, how she stopped

responding to the chemo, how we knew we were going to lose her. Those couple of months had been so unbearably painful. I hardly talked to anyone, even

Alice. I was in my own little ball of anger, pain, and resentment for so long.

I remember the words just tumbling out, for weeks I had been worried about telling him about my mom, it was a subject I always tried to avoid, but

there in that cave with his arms around me I felt like I could tell him anything and he'd be there for me. I had never felt as protected as I had that night while

he held me. We sat there for an immeasurable amount of time, it seemed like the world had stopped and it was just me and Edward.

I shake my head trying to rid my mind of the painful memories. It is almost to painful to bear being here without him. This was our spot and without

him to share it with me I feel like a part of me is missing. I feel like I'm being ripped in half, a part of me wants to stay here forever swimming in my memories,

but another part wants to run out of here as fast as I can away from the pain and the hurt. I know what he's doing is good and I don't blame him for being

there, I'm proud of what he's accomplishing, i just wish he could somehow be closer to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
